Broken by Him
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly goes to the hospital, and its Oliver's fault. She forgives him but only because she likes him. HILARIOUS PLZ READ! oxLOLIVERxo
1. Oliver Truscott

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot and Great Aunt Rose and the Doctor, Receptionist and Nurse. WOW I OWN MORE THAN I THOUGHT

I hope you like it!!

**Chapter One**

**Oliver Truscott**

Oliver: This takes the pain away. Here ya go Lilly. (hands her a white medicine bottle)

Lilly: Thanks Oliver.

O: I'm sorry! I _really _didn't mean too!

L: It fine. It doesn't hurt that bad.

O: Really? Does this hurt? (touches his pinky to her leg)

L: (Yelps in pain)

O: I barely touched it!!!

L: I know. I'll be fine.

O: We are going to the hospital. Get in the car.

L: No, I'm FINE!

O: No you're NOT! Get in the car.

L: You can't tell me what to do!

O: You are right, but I can force you! (throws her over his shoulder, being careful with her leg)

L: OLIVER!!!

O: (Walks up to his black car and puts her in the passenger seat and props her foot on the dashboard)

O: We _ARE _going to the hospital (starts ignition and starts to drive)

L: At least put some music on since I'm being forced, against my own will, to go somewhere I DON'T WANT TO GO!

O: Fine. (turns on music)

L: (starts singing off key)

O: Lil, please.

L: NO, I'm gonna sing!

O: Ughhh!

L: OW!

O: Sorry bump in the road. See the hospital will be good for you.

O: We're HERE! (gets out of car. walks over to passenger side, holds out both arms offering Lilly help for getting out of the car)

L: (pushes his arms away) I can WALK! (gets out of car and yelps in pain)

O: Oh, so you _don't _need my help.

L: Pwease, help me Ollie. It hurts!

O: Okay.

L: (puts arm around Oliver's neck and hobbles to the front door of the hospital)

O: (get inside the hospital and bangs front desk to get receptionist attention) I need a wheelchair for my friend and a X-ray. I think she might've broken her leg.

Receptionist: Here's her wheelchair (rolls wheelchair to him) and can you sign her in and then wheel her into the waiting room. Where she can wait for the doctor.

O: Sure thing! (helps Lilly into the wheelchair and wheels her into the waiting room)

L: Ollie, can you get me a water?

O: Sure. (turns away and gets the water. In the corner of his eye he sees Lilly rolling in her wheelchair out the hospital. Then he runs after her and catches her and wheels her into the waiting room)

O: Here's your water.

L: Thanks. (says grudgingly)

Receptionist: Lillian Truscott?

L: Over here!

Recep: Are you her boyfriend?

L&O: (burst out laughing)

L: No, he's my…(thinks and realizes "Only family can be with me") brother!

O: (looks at her confused then realizes her plan) Yeah I'm her brother, Oliver Truscott.

Recep: This way…

O: (helps Lilly onto the hospital cot)

L: (whispers) Thanks

Recep: The doctor will be here in a little bit.

Doctor: (knocks on door and comes in) Looks at his clipboard…Lillian Truscott. Oh yes, our skateboarder.

(Lilly blushes embarrassed)

O: (whispers) This isn't your first time?

L: No fourth. (whispers)

Doc: Is this Oliver Truscott?

O: N- Yes, Yes her _older brother._

Doc: That's funny you look the same age. Oh well, the back to business. (washes hands) Would you please undress and change into this night gown? (hands her gown)

O: Ewwww- I mean who's gonna change her?

(Lilly slaps him)

Doc: I would have a nurse help her-

O: Phew!

Doc: but we are really busy, do you mind?

L: Of course he doesn't, Lets go Oliver.

O: What? (he whisper/shouts)

L: (Goes behind curtain with Oliver and undresses)

L: NO PEEKING!!!

O: I won't! (He covers his eyes with his hands and hold out one hand so she can drape her clothes over his hand. She holds onto his shoulder so she won't fall) (He then peeks and sees her in her bra and underwear. While peeking he looks her over and his mind starts freaking out and thinking about how pretty she looks. She finishes undressing and he helps her to the hospital cot)

Doc: Okay, so how did this happen?

L: I was teaching my best f-, brother, I mean brother a new skateboarding trick. He had just fell and I was cracking up. So while I'm on the ramp he comes behind me and while I'm on the top of the skateboard ramp and on my skateboard, he comes up behind me and pushes me down the skate ramp. I fell off the ramp, because I could not gain control. When I fell off I landed on the concrete and hit my leg really hard. All my weight was on my leg.

Doc: Okay so he pushed you…

L: Yeah and now he's insisted on bringing me here, even though I'm fine!

O: You aren't fine!

Doc: Lillian-

L: Lilly

Doc: Okay, Lilly does this hurt? (presses hand on her ankle)

L: Nope.

Doc: What about this? (presses hand above her ankle)

L: A little

Doc: This? (presses hand on shin)

L: Owww! (yelps in pain)

Doc: (opens door and calls out) Nurse, we will need an x-ray.

Nurse: Yes sir, I will prep the room.

Doc: (closes door) Oliver, can you wheel Lilly into the X-ray room

O: Sure, as long as I don't have to undress her!

L: (slaps him)

Doc: This way

(Oliver gets Lilly out of the cot and helps her into the wheelchair. Then wheels her into the X-ray room and helps her onto the X-ray room doctor table)

Doc: Oliver, can you please help me put the things on her? (puts those weighted vests on her along with Oliver)

Doc: Don't move (takes X-ray pictures and then brings them to Oliver and Lilly) Lets see what do we have here? (puts pictures to the light) I was hoping this wasn't the case but you've broken your leg here, here, here and here and shattered the bones here and here-these are important to and you will to have surgery.

L: (grabs Oliver's hand and he squeezes it reassuringly)

AN: Cliff Hanger read on and see more! I hope you like it! Read&Review!


	2. Tomophobia

This chapter is my favorite. Full of tears and laughter...and laughing tears!!! EnJoY!

**Chapter Two**

**Tomophobia**

definition: a fear or anxiety of surgeries and/or surgical operations.

Doc: We will need one of your parents to sign a contract to go through the surgery. Where are they?

L: Mom's at home

O: Yeah, _OUR _Mom is at home.

L: Oliver, can you call on my cell and tell her to come over here. Here's my cell! (throws him her cell phone)

O: Sure thing!

(dials)

Ms. Truscott: Hello Lilly dear is that you?

O: No its me Oliver

MT: What's wrong? Is Lilly okay, honey?

O: She shattered two bones and will need surgery, but you have to sign something.

MT: Oh no! I'll be right there! Is she in pain?

O: Minor but-

MT: Tell me about it when I get there.

(hangs up)

O: Lil, your mom's gonna hate me!

L: NO, she loves _both _her children.

O: Sorry I forgot (whispers)

(door opens)

Ms. Truscott: I'm here baby! (hugs Lilly)

Doc: Are you there mother?

MT: No, just hers.

Doc: (turns to Oliver)

O: Mom, you don't mean that. You love me too, your son! (hugs Ms. Truscott)

L: Please play along mom (during hug)

O: Yah, please Ms. T! (during hug)

MT: Just kidding he's mine too!

Doc: Good, cause if he wasn't he'd have to leave. (says while eyeing Oliver)

L: Yeah, just us Truscotts.

O: Yep, just me, my sis, and my mom!

MT: So, how did this happen?

O: Well mom, Lilly was teaching me that new skateboarding trick. I had just fell and Lilly was cracking up. So while she was on the ramp I went behind her and I, I, I, I

MT: You did what?

O: I pushed her while she was on her skateboard and she couldn't gain control of the skateboard so she fell off the ramp and fell onto the concrete and shattered two bones and broke a few others.

MT: You did this?

O: It was an accident-----MOM!

MT: So what do I sign, now that I know what I need to do.

Doc: Sign here, here, here and here…

L: Oliver Oscar Oke- Truscott! You do know because of u I'll have to go under the knife! I'm sooo mad at you!

O: You said it was fine, because it was an accident

L: Well, that was before I knew I would need surgery!

O: I'm sorry. Once again.

L: Ow! (she says while trying to get out of hospital bed)

Doc: Where are you going?!

L: Bathroom!

O: I'm not takin' her!

MT: I will.

O: Thank God. No, thank the mighty, loving, God above!

L: Shut Up!

MT: Kids!

(Lilly goes to the bathroom then comes out and is put back on the bed)

Doc: We will start the surgery as soon as possible, Miss Truscott. You can't have anything to eat, you may have liquids though.

MT: Doc, I need to talk to you.

Doc: Yes?

MT: Can we take this into the hall?

Doc: Sure.

MT: Kids, we'll be back in a bit. (goes to the hall to talk)

O: How's you foot?

L: It's my leg, doughnut!

O: Okay, so how's your _LEG_!

L: It hurts a little bit.

O: I'm so soooooo hungry! I'm gonna go get some Cheese Puffs.

L: That's _so _LOW!

O: Huh?

L: I can't eat and you'll be eating in front of me!!!

O: I'll wait then.

long awkward silence

L: I'm gonna go call Miley, so she can come because you know how much I HATE awkward silences!

(calls Miley)

M: Hey Lil!

L: Hey.

M: Whatcha callin' for?

L: Oliver and I are in the hospital and I need surgery

M: Best friend say what!

L: You heard me! Can you please come over.

M: (screams "Jackson") I'll be there as soon as I can get a ride.

L: Oliver would come pick you up, but he's too busy suffering the wrath that is Lilly!

M: See ya in a few!

(hangs up)

O: What do you mean suffering the "wrath that is Lilly"?

L: I mean you're gonna be my personal slave till I go into surgery. (evil laugh)

O: Oh okay. Watch this Nurse Lilly wants you (pretends to call for a nurse). Its that easy so I'll be sitting here listening to my i-pod. And if you want to also, here's an earbud. (hands her earbud)

L: Thanks slave. (takes earbud and puts it in her ear)

Meanwhile…

M: Nurse, where is Lillian Truscott's room?

Nurse: Room 2330.

M: Thanks

(gets to room and opens door looks at Lilly)

(Oliver and Lilly take out headphones)

M: Lil, what happened to you? (sits on edge of the bed Oliver is not on)

L: (points) Him, my brother (winks at Miley)

M: Oh…Yeah brothers can be a pain. (winks back) So what did he do?

L: Tell her Oliver.

O: I'm tired of the story. You tell her!

L: So I was teaching Oliver that new skateboarding trick

M: Okay.

L: And he fell so I laughed/

M: Oh dang. I wish I was there. I love seeing him fall over things!

L: So, he gets behind me. Pushes me down the ramp _while I'm on my skateboard, _I fall off the ramp because I couldn't gain control of the board and hit my leg on the concrete.

(Lilly and Miley slap Oliver)

O: Jeez, Pulled out chest hairs and now arm pain.

L: Not our fault—Oh yeah and now I have to have surgery (starts crying)

O: I'm leaving. I can't handle crying. (exits)

L: I'm scared—That's why I wanted you here.

M: Aww, come here (hugs her while Lilly's head is on her shoulder)

L: I have this _HUGE _fear of surgery. My great aunt died from complications in her surgery and I don't want to die! Miley I'm only 15. I'm not ready for anything like this. Not only that, I won't be able to skateboard for about a month. And what are people going to think about me at school?

M: It's okay.

O: (peeks head in) Are the tears done?

L: (sniffs and dries tears) Yes.

O: You're never like this. Are you okay?

L: No!

O: Why--------and DON'T CRY!

L: I'm scared of hospitals.

O: (mouth opened) I thought this was your fourth time.

L: Yes it is. And everytime I go, I freak. I hate for all people to see me like this, but everytime I go here, I snap and tears pour. Why is that you ask? I don't know!

O: Oh, okay. You wanna hug??

L: Heck no! I'm still Lilly remember.

O: You hugged Miley!

M: Yeah ya did.

L: Can't argue with that logic, as much as I want to. (hugs)

O: That was nice. You give good hugs.

(awkward silence)

M: Lilly and Oliver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-

L: Gross Miley (pushes her off the bed and onto the floor)

O: Yeah, me and Lilly. That's _NASTY_….It would be like me in love with my sister or something

M: Oww!

(door opens)

MT: Lilly, are you okay?

L: Fine, mom.

MT: I thought I heard someone go "Oww!"

M: That was me (gets up off floor)

MT: Hi Miley, how are you?

M: Fine.

O: Yeah _Mom,_ we're fine.

Doc: Lilly, your surgery will start in about an hour.

L: Okay Doc.

O: Bye Doc, me and Lil need to chill.

Doc: Okay, (goes back to hall with Mrs. Truscott)

L: So, I've gotta go through surgery.

O: I'm sorry

L: Hey I got to go to the bathroom….(looks at Oliver) _brother?_

O: Nu-uh, No Way!

M: I'll take ya, Lil.

O: Thank You, Miley! (gets down on one knee and grabs her hand and kisses it)

M: (kicks him and he falls over)

L: (high fives Miley)

(Miley and Lilly laugh)

O: Ow!

L: (mimics him using whiney, baby voice) Ow!

(Lilly and Miley go to the bathroom)

(Oliver leaves the room to think)

(Lilly and Miley come out of the bathroom and Miley helps Lilly back onto the bed.

L: Ah, relief!

M: Where's Oliver?

L: Who cares?

M: You do!

L: True, but, well you know.

M: Yeah, you like him, he doesn't like you---blah, blah, blah.

L: That's it in a nutshell!

O: (knocks)

L: Come in!

(door opens and Oliver comes in)

L: Where you been, mister!?

M: I was worried, sick!

L: …and I wasn't

M: cough whispers Liar!

L: cough whispers Am not!

O: cough whispers Stop, cough whispering!!!

L: cough whispers Make me!

M: Okay Lil. (looks at watch) Your surgery's in almost 5 minutes.

L: Great! (says sarcastically)

O: Its okay. He said you'll only be in surgery for about an hour.

M: Yeah, we're here for ya.

(Doctor and Ms. Truscott comes in and gives Lilly medicine)

L: I'm kinda sleepy, Doc.

Doc: That's good as soon as you fall asleep we will start the surgery.

L: Guys? (grabs Miley and Oliver's hands. Miley in the right hand Oliver in the left hand. Miley squeezes her hand and then Oliver squeezes it)

L: I'm scared!

O: Don't be.

M: Yeah, like I said we're all here.

MT: I'm here too, baby. (caresses the side of her face)

L: (falls asleep and Doctor rolls her into another room)

MT&O&M: Bye and Good Luck Lilly!! (they all walk to the living room and sit down)

O: Ms. T, like I said, I'm sorry.

MT: Okay, its okay.

M: Oliver, get your mind off Lilly!

O: How the heck am I supposed to Miles? I'm the one who caused her surgery and pain.

M: (mumbles) More than you'll ever know.

O: Huh?

M: Oh, nothing (she quickly retorts)

O: Okay… so Miley. …..I can't think of anything to talk about that's not about Lilly.

M: Whatev

MT: I hope she gets through the surgery okay…

O: Me too.

MT: She's a nervous wreck everytime she goes to the hospital ever since her great Aunt Rose died from open heart surgery-

M: Let's be happy and not think of sad things, or I'll start thinkin' bout' my mama (tears up)

MT: (cries)

O: Don't cry or then I'll start thinking about how much I love Lilly! (tears up)

M: Best friend that's got other best friend in the hospital SAY WHAT?

O: Nothing. (quickly retorts)

MT: (holds his shirt) Son, what did you say?!

O: I love Lilly! (while crying)

M: (cries) My momma and Lilly!

MT: (cries) My baby!

M: (cries) My future girlfriend)

All cry for about 10 minutes

Doc: (comes in and sits down along with them) The surgery was successful and ended 25 minutes early. She is still groggy form the anesthesia, but you may go see her.

(Miley and Oliver run off to find Lilly)

MT: Is she okay?

Doc: Yes, mam. She'll be as good as new after about a month.

MT: I'm gonna go see her! Thanks. (Doctor walks off and walks off to find Lilly) Crap! I forgot where to go, Doctor! (she calls after him to ask where to go)

Meanwhile…

(door knocks)

L: (raspy voice) Come in.

M: Hey girl (whispers)

L: Hey Miley (raspy voice)

O: Hey Lil.

L: Hey Olive. (barely awake and raspy voice)

O: -er, Oliver

L: Yeah, Oliver (raspy voice)

O: The surgery went well Lilly. You're okay now.

M: Lil, you're gonna have to get a cast in a week. They're waiting in a week so your leg can heal a little.

L: Okay Miley.

L: (gets excited) Look a pony climbing a rainbow!

O: Where?!

L: (points)

M: (whispers to Oliver) She's still groggy 'member?

L: My birthmark is in the shape of a poodle on my butt.

O: snickers

M: Shhhh…(scolds him)

L: Miley Stewart is Hannah Mon-

M: (slaps hand across Lilly's mouth then let's go)

L: Why? I only like combing my hair with the red comb and only the red comb

O: (cracks up)

L: I WANT MY MULLET BACK!!

O: (laughs)

L: I like Oliver! I like Oliver! I like Oliver! (he doesn't hear her)

M: Don't say that!

L: Why? I like Oliver!!!

O: (mouth drops open) WHAT THE??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

L: I like you.

O: Oh. I like --- wait I'll tell you when you're un-anethesia-ist

L: Okay!!! I like Oliver, I like Oliver. Purple is a pretty color but I only use the red comb! Miley equals Hannah. I like Oliver! Miley still loves Jake.

O: Figures.

M: Maybe we should leave.

O: Heck no, it's getting interesting!

L: Dun, dun, dun CHARGE!!! I don't know why, but I feel more normal now.

O: Good! (goes over and kisses Lilly for a long time and pulls away for a breath of air)

L: WHAT? THE? HECK?!

O: I like you too!

L: How? What? You? Huh? (like she says in the episode "My Best Friend's Boyfriend")

O: You told me!

L: NO! I! DID! NOT!

O: Let's see…you like Oliver, only like red combs. Miley equals Hannah, a pony was climbing on a rainbow and Miley still likes Jake.

M: One more you forgot.

O: Oh yeah, you have a birthmark in the shape of a poodle on your butt.

L: Shhh…

O: Sorry.

M: Oliver and Lilly sitting in a tree!!!

O: (kisses her again)

L: Thanks for breaking my leg!

O: Huh?

L: We never, woulda figured out we liked each other unless you didn't break it! So, thanks

O: Anytime.

L: Never again, though.

O: Sure thing, girlfriend.

L: Okay, boyfriend.

M: Awwwwww!

MT: (barges in) What I miss?

M: Lilly's anesthesia talking, Lilly and Oliver are a couple. All that stuff that happens in ten minutes.

MT: That's a lot to have missed.

(laugh)

Doc: Lilly you're free to go after you checkout---here are some crutches and a doctor's note excusing you from physical activity (hands her note and crutches)

MT: Which means NO skateboarding!

O: So no skateboard date, Lil-lay.

L: Dang it!!

(all start walking to car)

L: Let's go guys I gotta try out these crutches and have some Cheese Puffs.

O: YES! Now I can eat!

(Oliver goes to vending machine and gets Cheese Puffs and goes back over to everyone and opens bag of Cheese Puffs)

O: For you my dear.

L: Thanks!

(eats Cheese Puffs)

L: Hey, Cheese Lips.

O: What? Oh. (wipes mouth)

M: Awww, already cute nicknames

O: Yeah, I'm Cheese Lips.

L: I want a nickname, Ollie.

O: Hmmmmmm, I need time for this.

L: Kay.

(all get to car)

O: (helps Lilly into front seat and props her foot on dashboard)

M: (gets in backseat) Keep your eyes on the road and not on Lilly!

O: I'll try.

L: (giggles)

M: Aw, jeez!

L: I think somebody's jealous. (like she says in "New Kid in School")

M: I'm not! I could never be with _him_! (when she says _him_ she acts grossed out)

O: And I could never be with _her_! (when he says her he acts grossed out)

L: Okay, that's good! Cause he's MINE!

What do you think???? Readon&Review!!!


	3. Many Names on a Leg

LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Many Names on a Leg**

A week later…….

L: Ollie babe?

O: Yeah?

L: Can you drive me to the hospital? I get my cast today.

O: Sure, lets have Miley go too!

L: She's already going. Jackson's driving her. (goes to car and Oliver helps Lilly into the car and props her foot on dashboard and drives)

O: I've been thinking about your nickname!

L: Yeah?

O: And I'll need some more time!

L: Kay.

O: We're here!

L: Help me Ollie!

O: (goes to passenger side and helps her out of car) Here's your crutches. (while getting her out) Easy, easy, easy. (Lilly is out of car) You're out!

L: Lets get my cast!

(goes to waiting room)

O: Cheese Puffs?

L: You read my mind!

(Oliver gets Cheese Puffs and eats them with Lilly)

M: (comes over to Oliver and Lilly) Hey guys!

L&O: Hey!

O: Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams)

L: (worried) What?!

O: I've got a nickname. Since when we were here you talked about a pony on a rainbow. And My Little Ponies are huge right now. What about (sings) My Lilly Pony!

L: Okay (gives him "your-a-doughnut look" mixed with an "I-love-you look")

M: Wow! Ya'll are sooo weird! Cheese Lips and My Lilly Pony.

Doc: Lilly, Oliver and ummmm…..??

M: -Miley.

Doc: Lets get that cast on you Lilly!

(Lilly and Doctor go to a room and Lilly comes out with a purple cast)

L: (comes out and sits down and props leg on a side table) Will you guys sign my cast?

M: Me first!!

M: I'll sign two times. (signs)

L: Kay.

Miley

Miles

O: Well, I'll do it three times. (signs)

Oliver

Ollie

Boyfriend 

L: Can I see?

M&O: NO!

M: I'll do another one!

**Hannah M.**

O: I'll do all mine (signs)

Cheese Lips

Doughnut

Locker Doctor

Locker Man

Smokin' Oken

Ollie Trolley

M: I can't beat that but I'll also sign as: (signs)

Milo

L: That's enough guys I wanna see what you wrote. (pushes them out of the way so she can see) I swear I'll kill ya if you wrote anything about me!

She looks down and sees her cast and laughs to herself when she sees all of the except for one that stands out among the rest:

Boyfriend 

She sees it's been written by her Ollie. She leans over and kisses him on the lips.

O: What was that for?

L: For breaking my leg

She keeps kissing him and thinks "Maybe a broken leg isn't so bad!"

Whatdya think!!!!??? REVIEW and tell me if I should make a sequel!


End file.
